The goal of this project is to determine the complete genome sequence of Brucella suis, a major cause of the disease brucellosis in humans and food animals worldwide and a significant bioterrorism threat towards both people and food supplies. B. suis infection occurs via inhalation, consumption of infected foodstuffs or direct contact with animals and causes debilitating or life threatening disease. Since B. suis is easily disseminated by aerial release, it represents a serious biowarfare threat as evidenced by the fact it previously formed part of the now-discontinued US biological weapons research program. Diagnosis of B. suis infections is problematic as the initial symptoms mimic those of other diseases, antibiotic therapy is frequently ineffective in the short term due to the intracellular lifestyle of the organism, and no effective B. suis vaccine has been developed. The molecular basis of B. suis pathogenicity and virulence remains poorly understood. The specific aims of this proposal are therefore to: determine the complete nucleotide sequence of the 3.25 Mb genome of B. suis, annotate and analyze the genome sequence, and to make the sequence and analysis of the genome available to the scientific community. The sequencing approach used will be the whole genome random sequencing strategy pioneered by TIGR. TIGR's experience and infrastructure in sequencing, assembly and annotation will ensure that the sequencing of this organism will provide the highest quality sequence at the lowest possible cost. Elucidation of the complete B. suis sequence will be crucial for the success of further studies on B. suis pathogenicity, and the development of diagnostics, vaccines and therapies.